Little Miss Scatterbrain
Little Miss Scatterbrain is the twelfth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About her * Colour: Red * Shape: Round * Hair: None * Colour of the nose: Red * Gender: Female * Species: Shaped human * Features: Green hat with yellow ribbon, sky-blue gloves, yellow handbag and purple high heels * Friends: Mr. Forgetful and some of the other characters * Rivals: Unknown * Likes: Getting things mixed up * Dislikes: Unknown * Job: Being forgetful and scatterbrained * Voice actresses: Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (1991-1997), Alyson Court (1997-1999) Story Little Miss Scatterbrain can never remember the names of the other Mr. Men and Little Misses, and calls them by the wrong names. Little Miss Scatterbrain also goes to the bank and tries to get sausages instead of money, and later calls the butcher "Mr. Beef" instead of "Mr. Pork." ''The Mr. Men Show'' Main Article: Mr. Scatterbrain International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Tete en l'air (French) *Unsere Wendi Wirrwarr (First German Release) *Miss Wirrwarr (Second German release) *Dona Despistada (Spanish) *Senhora Cabeça no Ar (Portuguese) *Η Κυρία Ξεμυαλισμένη (Greek) *Lille Frøken Vimsekopp (Norwegian) *Mała Trzpiotka (Polish) *迷糊小姐 (Taiwan) *おっちょこちょいこちゃん (Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Funny *Mr. Slow *Mr. Tickle *Mr. Happy *Mr. Nosey *Postman (on TV) *Bank Manager *Mr. Forgetful (cover, saying "She's a little forgetful!" ) *Mr. Silly (does not speak) Trivia *In Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil, it is revealed that her birthday is sometime in July. (though she accidentally celebrates in April every year) *Even though Little Miss Scatterbrain is the twelfth book in the Little Miss series, she is placed seventeenth in the Little Miss Library, between Little Miss Lucky and Little Miss Star which were the eighteenth and nineteenth books in the Little Miss series, respectively, though they are respectively placed sixteenth and eighteenth in the Little Miss Library. *In the American version of the 1997 series, she has a rather deep voice, possibly as a nod to her forgetful personality. *The reasoning behind Mr. Scatterbrain's appearance in The Mr. Men Show is that executive producer Eryk Casemiro stated that the female characters in the series should remain mostly positive. https://www.awn.com/animationworld/engendering-delight-whimsical-characters-mr-men Counterparts *See Counterparts Wiki. Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. Books *Little Miss Curious *Little Miss Splendid and the princess (cameo) Television *A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Mischief is Caught at his Own Game (TV) *An Invitation for Mr. Messy (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Muddle Goes Skating (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Skinny (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV) (cameo) *The Christmas Rescue (TV) Gallery Little_Miss_Scatterbrain_1.PNG Little_Miss_Scatterbrain_2A.PNG Little-Miss-Scatterbrain-3A.PNG Little_Miss_Scatterbrain-4A.PNG LITTLE-MISS-SCATTERBRAIN_5A.jpg little_miss_scatterbrain_6a.jpg|What a scatterbrain! Little-Miss-Scatterbrain-7A.PNG little_miss_scatterbrain_8a.PNG Little-Miss-Scatterbrain_9A.jpg LITTLE_MISS_SCATTERBRAIN_10A.png See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website References Category:Little Miss Category:Red characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:Eyeless Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:No Hair Category:Cottage characters Category:Characters with gloves Category:Characters named after Nouns